SexyBack
by heyhey13
Summary: It's the seventh year dance and Draco Malfoy is bringing sexy back. Song fic. One Shot. R


**A/N** ONE SHOT. Song fic. The story gets a little sexual at the end but nothing to bad. I thought it would be cute so I hope you enjoy! Oh also everyone who's reading my In Hell With: Draco Malfoy story, I haven't even started writing the new chapter yet so an update won't be for a while.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or the song! The song's by Justin Temberlake just incase you didn't know.

**SexyBack**

_I'm bringing sexy back_

Draco Malfoy grinned. He was impressed with what he saw in the mirror. He was absolutely gorgeous and he knew it. There was fifteen minutes until the seventh year graduation dance. Draco finally took his eyes of the mirror and head down stairs. It was such a shame to not be able to see himself anymore, but it would have been rude of him not to share.

Since the beginning of his seventh year Draco was overwhelmed by girls wanting him to go to the dance with them. Of course he had said no to every single one of them. He was not going to commit himself so early in the school year. Rejections did not seem to stop the girls. They continued to ask him through out the whole school year. Again he denied every one of them.

There was one girl he did have in mind though. Her name was Ginny Weasley, the beautiful, red-headed, pureblood, Gryffindor. The fact that she was the prettiest and one of the smartest girls in the school wasn't the main reason Draco held this strange attraction towards her. She had proven him a challenge. Also bringing a sixth year to the graduation dance would certainly cause in uproar. Draco loved being the one who was talked about.

Of course this meant being rejected a few times. In the end Draco ended up having to go with Pansy but that wouldn't stop him from getting Ginny. He had a plan. He was charming, brilliant, and quite stunning. It wouldn't be hard to get the girl he desired.

Draco took the last step down the stairs and walked into a crowded common room. It was filled with gowns and suits. Everyone tried looking there finest. Some had failed miserably Draco had noticed. He frowned when he saw Pansy Parkinson's face. It had always been quite disgusting but the extra pound of make-up made it look even worse.

As Draco walked deeper into the room people began to become quite. All eyes where on him. Suddenly the room broke out in cheers.

"Draco, you look stunning!"

"Just marvelous!"

"Someone's getting laid tonight!"

"He's just god like…"

Draco smiled at the applause he had gotten just because he walked into a room. He didn't really need people to tell him how amazing he looked, but Draco didn't mind the attention.

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

Just then the door the Slytherin common room opened up. A rather greasy Professor Snape had stepped in. "It's time," Snape said to the room of seventh years. "follow me."

The Slytherins listened to Snape and followed behind him all the way to the Great Hall. The whole way there Draco couldn't help but notice the stares of lust he was getting from the Slytherin girls and Crabbe. Draco shuttered. Well if he was going to be that beautiful he was going to attract all kinds.

When they got near the Great Hall Draco noticed another group of Hogwarts students being lead to the dance. Draco smiled as he saw a certain redhead walking with the group. She was the youngest there but the most mature looking.

Draco snuck out of the line the Slytherins had formed in front of the Great Hall and walked over towards the Gryffindors. Draco's eyes opened in astonishment when he got a better look of Ginny. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun with strains coming out every here and there to give it more of a sexy look. Her dress was a flaming red that matched beautifully with her hair. The dress seemed to have filled every curve in her perfect body. She was truly worthy of being scene with Draco. Too bad she had said yes to the half-breed Potter. Disgusting.

"What are you looking at?" Pansy snapped.

Draco turned his head away from the beautiful red head towards the clown he was ashamed to call his date. "_Obviously_ not you."

Pansy put a pout on her face. "You're stuck with me."

"Say's who?"

"Well you _obviously_ couldn't get Ginny."

Draco grinned. "Well see that's where you are wrong. I just ran out of time before the dance. I have all of tonight, darling."

Just then the room began to quite. Everyone starred in anticipation as the doors to the Great Hall started to open. People started to walk inside. Draco lagged behind, not wanting to be seen with Pansy. He was the last to enter. Once he was full inside the doors slammed shut and the lights turned on. The room was magnificent indeed. Music started to play and the party officially started.

Draco frowned when he saw Pansy running over towards him. "Dam she spotted me."

"Let's dance." Pansy grabbed his hand and tried to pull him to the dance floor. Draco didn't budge.

"I rather die."

Pansy frowned. "You should have come by yourself if you are going to act this way."

"You're right. Now get away from me." Draco snapped. Pansy pouted, like she always did. When she finally noticed Draco didn't care she turned around and stormed off.

Draco sighed with relief once he realized she was gone. He scanned the room looking for his future date. He spotted her. She was by the refreshment table talking with Potter, Weasley, and the disgusting mudblood. They seemed to being having a good time. That wasn't good. Draco moved closer so he could hear what they were saying.

"So you want a drink Gin?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled. "Sure. Also my name is Ginny not Gin."

"Right," Harry said. He turned around towards the table and began to fill up to glass with a blue liquid.

Draco chuckled to himself. "The boy doesn't know how to treat a lady."

Harry turned back around with the two glasses in his hands. "Her you go Gin, I mean Ginny." He started to hand her the glass.

Instinctively Draco pulled out his wand and murmured a spell causing Harry's hand to wobble. The cup tipped and spilled all over Ginny's chest. Ginny let out a gasp of horror.

"I'm sorry!" Harry said. Panicking he went to reach for the napkins. Once again Draco said the spell and Harry's hand slipped and poured more of the drink onto Ginny. "Er," Harry said realizing what he had done.

"You moron!" Ginny yelled.

Harry picked up the napkins. He moved his hands towards where he had spilled the drink, which was near Ginny's breasts. Ginny slap his hand away. "Don't even think about it you perv!"

"But- I didn't mean it that way!" Harry said trying to save himself.

"I'll do it myself!" Ginny turned away from Harry and headed towards an empty corner.

"Well this is going perfect." Draco said to himself. He waited a few moments before moving in on his target.

Spotting Draco, Ginny said, "What do you want?"

"I had happened to oversee your little incident."

"Oh did you now?"

Draco nodded his head. "It's really not that big of a deal. Watch," Draco flicked his wand and the stains on Ginny's dress disappeared. "It's an old trick my mother had taught me."

"Well thank you," Ginny said. She was starring at her now spotless dress. "You can leave now."

"Why? So you can go back to Potter? He's just a boy what you need is a man."

Ginny laughed. "And where do you expect me to find this so called man?"

"Baby, you're looking at him."

_I think you're special what's behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge_

She laughed harder this time. "Get real." She started to walk away but was blocked by Draco.

"A real lady would give me a chance." Draco said soothingly. "Just one dance, and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night."

Ginny thought for a minute. "Is that a promise?" Draco nodded his head. "Alright then."

Draco took Ginny by the arm and pulled her towards to dance floor. The song stopped and the next one started. "Are you ready?"

"You're acting like we're about to do it."

"Oh we are," Draco grinned. Before Ginny could answer she was being spun around in many different ways. Honestly she wasn't to sure what she was doing. She had never been the dancer. Ginny followed Draco's lead the whole way. It seemed to be working because the crowd started to cheer. Ginny had never felt that excited before. She was actually disappointed when the song came to a stop.

Ginny gasped for breath and Draco had a wide grin on his face. "That was-" Ginny began.

"Amazing." Draco finished. "I know and believe me I can do a lot more then dance."

Ginny went to speak but was interrupted by Potter running over towards her. 'What was that?" He snapped.

"That was brilliant!" Lavender chimed in. A group of seventh years had formed around them.

"It was a dance, Harry." Ginny snapped back.

"It seem more like you two were fuc-"

"Now let's show the lady a little respect." Draco cut in. "But I do not think you Potter know what that word even means."

Potter glared at him. "Oh and like you do. Come on Ginny." Potter grabbed Ginny and started to pull her away.

"Don't grab me!" Ginny shouted. Potter let go and starred at her. "He's right. You don't show any respect towards me. Just because I'm a girl, and I'm younger doesn't mean you have to be such an ass." Potter starred at her blankly. "I need some air." Ginny pushed threw the crowd and headed outside.

Draco followed her, knowing this was his chance. She sat underneath a tree on the Hogwarts grounds. Draco sat down next to her. She didn't say anything. That was better then telling him to bug off.

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

"You're a wonderful dancer." Draco said breaking the silence. Ginny just shrugged. "Don't get upset over Potter, he's not worth it."

"And like you are?" Ginny snapped at him.

Not taking it personally Draco responded. "I am. I know how to treat a girl like you."

"A girl like me?" Ginny said. "How do you treat a girl like me?"

"With respect, passion, and romance. I would make you feel like you were the only girl in the world that matters. I would let you do anything to me."

Ginny looked at him with interest. "And what do you mean by anything?"

Draco moved closer to her. "I mean anything. You could tie me to a tree. You could rip out my insides and show them to me. You can also make passion love to me anyway you want. You Ginny Weasley, make me fall to my feet."

"Well you're just charming." Ginny said. "How come I 'make you fall on your feet'?"

"You define beauty. You are absolutely brilliant and Ginny Weasley you are worthy of a boy like me."

Ginny laughed. "You are truly conceited."

"Am I?" Draco asked.

Ginny actually thought about that for a minute. He truly was the desire of every girl in Hogwarts. Ginny had to admit he was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. He was simply brilliant. "No," Ginny mumbled.

"What was that?" Draco asked. He pulled his body over hers. "I didn't quite hear you."

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle. "I said no. You aren't conceited."

Draco bent his head over and bit her ear. "And why's that?" he whispered.

Ginny bit her lip. She was shy and wasn't on planning on blurting out what she was thinking. "You have a reason to be."

Draco pulled his head back and looked at her. Ginny Weasley hitting on him? He never thought he would see the day. This was his chance. He lowered his head to embrace Ginny in one of his famous kisses. She pulled her head away and Draco ended up kissing the tree.

"Taste good?" Ginny said.

Draco pulled away. "You want to find out?" Draco again leaned in for the kill but this time was blocked by Ginny's hand. "Well at least it's part of you."

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast  
Take em' to the bridge_

"I have a boyfriend."

Draco looked at her. "You need to take a risk every once and a while. Sometimes it is for the better." Draco brushed his hand along Ginny's bare shoulder. She shivered and Draco noticed.

Ginny her head away and starred at the forbidden forest. She wasn't sure what should do. At this very moment she wanted to be with Draco so badly, but she knew it was wrong. She had a boyfriend. It was against all her morals. She felt a hand on her chin. Her head was being glided back so that she was starring at Draco.

"I know you want it. I can feel it coming from inside of you." Draco said. He lowered his head once again to meet Ginny's lips. He didn't press on but pulled his head back. He waited for Ginny to give him a sign. Ginny grabbed him and pulled herself on top of him. This was a good enough sign.

Draco opened his mouth only to be intruded by Ginny's tongue. Draco let his tongue go into her mouth and they started to kiss wildly. It was hot and passionate. It was a kiss that neither of them had ever experienced before. It was that kiss that you would never want to let go off.

Ginny broke away as she heard footsteps. She pulled herself off of Draco and stood up. She saw Potter looking around. She quickly brushed herself off and walked towards Potter leaving Draco behind her satisfied.

"There you are." Potter said. "I was worried about you."

Ginny walked over to him and took his hand. "Let's go back inside."

Potter nodded and the two of them walked back to the dance. Draco waited a few minutes before he also went back inside.

Ginny pulled him towards a part of the room where no one was standing. Potter wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her shoulder. Ginny felt a tinge of guilt but it quickly vanished as she saw Draco walk threw the door. He grinned at her. She knew that he knew exactly what she was about to do. "Harry?"

"Yes?" Potter pulled his head up.

"I think we need to talk."

"Why?" Potter asked. "It isn't because of before is it?"

"No, well sort of. It isn't just that it's that you've been doing things that just bug me. Oh I don't know how to explain it. I just think we should break up."

Harry starred at her blankly.

See that he wasn't fully satisfied Ginny continued. "We're just not right for each other! I mean you are always so busy and now that you're not going to be in school next year, it'll be hard to keep up a relationship."

"Bull." Potter said. "There's someone else isn't there?"

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys watch while I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

"In a matter of fact Potter, there is," said a strikingly sexy voice from behind him. "and may I add he is exceptionally gorgeous and knows how to treat a lady."

Potter glared at Draco. "You- you- you…"

"See what I mean?" Draco grinned. "You can't even think up a descent insult." Draco then took Ginny and led her away from her former boyfriend.

"You didn't have to be so rude." Ginny said.

Draco shrugged. "It's the only way to explain something to a person like him. Would you like to dance?" Draco asked quickly changing the subject.

Ginny shook her head. "Nah, I think we should go somewhere more quite."

"I know exactly the place." Draco took Ginny to his own privet room. It was only the best since he was the Head Boy of Hogwarts.

"It's a shame they put this in the Slytherin common room." Ginny said looking around Draco's room. It was truly amazing.

"It's only in Slytherin because I'm the Head Boy. It might change next year."

_Come here girl  
Come to the back_

Draco stood in the door way blocking Ginny's entrance. Ginny tried to push past him but he didn't move. "What are you doing?"

Draco moved back into the center of his bedroom letting Ginny get in. She stood in front of him. "Are you playing with me?"

"If you want me too, baby."

Draco took his arms and wrapped him around Ginny. He gently kissed the top of her head and then let go of her. He walked towards his dresser and went into the bottom drawer.

_VIP  
Drinks on me_

He pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses. "Care to have a drink?"

Ginny smiled. "So tell me why you keep that in your room."

"Just incase," Draco winked. He started to pour the liquid into the glass and smoothly handed it to Ginny, unlike Potter. Ginny gratefully took the glass. Draco poured some into his and then lifted it up. "Cheers, to us."

Ginny lifted her cup up and tapped it against Draco's. Then the both of them took a sip. Draco starred at Ginny as she chugged the rest of it down. "Easy there." Draco said. "I wouldn't want to take advantage of you."

Ginny grinned. "Oh that's exactly what I want you to do."

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Look at those hips_

Ginny pushed Draco onto the bed and embraced him in a romantic kiss. She then pushed herself away from him and started to slip off her red dress to reveal her undergarments. Ginny slowly began to reproach Draco.

_You make me smile  
Go ahead child_

She climbed onto the bed and pushed herself on top of him. Draco playfully wrestled her so that he was on top. He always liked to be the one who was in control.

"I never did anything like this before," Ginny admitted. "I guess I'm not as grown up as you think I am."

Draco smiled. "You are just the way I want you to be."

Draco began to kiss the side of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and snapped her bra. He then moved his hands down to pull off her underwear. He kissed her one last time before they started their nasty little deed.

_And get your sexy on_

A/N Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
